A Secret No Longer
by Queen Hotaru
Summary: Darien and Serena have been dating for four and a half months. Darien is getting suspicious about why Serena is disappearing when there is trouble. What is he gonna do?
1. A Secret No Longer

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, Hotaru-Chan here. This fic is about how Serena and Darien learned each other's identities (it's nothing like the TV show). This fic is in mainly in the point of views of Serena and Darien. Well, enjoy.**

**-name- tells who's point of view it is. **

***= thoughts**

**So now, with out further ado, A Secret No Longer**   
  
  
  


-Darien-   
  


I've been dating Serena for four and a half months, We know everything about each other. At least that's what she thinks. She has no idea that her boyfriend is really Tuxedo Mask, the masked protector of Tokyo.   
  


Every day I argue with myself. Do I tell Serena or not? 

*Go ahead Chiba. Tell her. She needs to know.* 

*No I can't, what would she think?* 

*She'd think it was cool.* 

*She might be jealous. I mean, I fight with the Sailor Scouts for crying out loud.* 

*Come on Chiba! She has some mystery surrounding her too. You think you know her so well? Then why can't you ever find her when a Nega-monster attacks?* 

*But how do I tell her? It just wouldn't feel right going out and saying 'Serena I have to tell you something. I'm Tuxedo Mask.* 

*You figure it out Chiba.*   
  


Today, I'm gonna start my little investigation into my girlfriend's strange running off. Lucky for me today, Saturday, we have a date. Maybe I can bring it up as a topic of conversation.   
  
  
  


-Serena-   
  


Darien and I had a date at the movies. I felt that he was getting suspicious about something. Probably about the way I keep disappearing when there's trouble.   
  


I stood in front of my mirror checking out my clothes when the doorbell rang.   
  


I ran downstairs and answered the door. It was just as I had thought. Darien was standing at the door. I yelled goodbye to my parents and my little bro, Sammy, got into Darien's car and we sped off towards the movie theater.   
  
  
  


-Darien-   
  


I could tell that Serena was nervous about something. I started to talk to her.   
  


"So, how was your day?"   
  


"It was fine." she answered. "Look Darien, I know that there is a specific question that you wanna ask me. I can see it in your eyes. So just ask it already."   
  


It was at this point that I pulled over to the side of the road. "Alright, now I want you to look at me when you answer me. Serena, why is it that you are always disappearing when there is any kind of trouble?"   
  


"I'm sorry Darien. I can't tell you yet. But you'll find out soon enough." she answered.   
  


With that I started the car again. We drove to the theater and got the tickets to the movie. We took our seats. Then I heard a scream from the projection booth.   
  


A figure jumped from the booth to the stage. It was another Nega-monster. I quickly excused myself and headed for the corridor. There my top-hat materialized in my hand. I threw it and instantly turned into Tuxedo Mask. I rushed back into the theater. The monster was draining the energy from the theater's occupants. I jumped onto the stage and I started to fight the monster. I glanced at where Serena had been sitting. She wasn't there. All of a sudden Sailor Moon appeared from above the stage.   
  
  
  


-Serena-   
  


I jumped from the thin walkway around the ceiling to the stage. I glanced at where Darien and I had been, he wasn't in the seats. It was just as well, at least his energy wasn't drained.   
  


I saw that Tuxedo Mask was fighting another Nega-monster. I quickly pulled off my tiara, yelled "Moon Tiara Magic," and threw it.   
  


"Yes! Moon-dusted" I congratulated myself.   
  


I quickly ran out to the corridor, transformed back into normal clothes and walked into the theater. I rushed in, hoping that Darien hadn't come back while I was preoccupied with the fight.   
  


But there he was, kneeling at the side of one of the drained people.   
  


"What are you doing Darien?" I asked.   
  


He answered me. "These people were drained of almost all their energy by a Nega-monster. He suddenly covered his mouth. I looked at him sternly.   
  
  
  


-Darien-   
  


I knew I had just said something I shouldn't have. Serena shot me a stern glance.   
  


"Well, Mr. Chiba. It looks like you have some explaining to do.   
  


To be continued...   
  


Well, what do you guys think? Please, Please, Please Review this Fic. I'd like to hear your comments. Thanks!! Hotaru-Chan ^_^ 


	2. A Secret No Longer- Part 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, Hotaru-Chan here. This fic is about how Serena and Darien learned each other's identities (it's nothing like the TV show). This fic is in mainly in the point of views of Serena and Darien. Well, enjoy.**

**-name- tells who's point of view it is. **

***= thoughts**

**So now, with out further ado, A Secret No Longer: Part 2**   
  
  
  


****-Darien-   
  


"Well Mr. Chiba. You have some explaining to do." Serena said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
  


"Serena. Can't this wait?"   
  


"Fine" Serena said. She stooped down to help me examine someone whose energy had been drained.   
  


Slowly everyone in the theater regained consciousness. The movie was shown as if nothing had happened.   
  


When the movie ended, Serena and I walked out of the theater hand in hand. We went to the parking lot, got into my car and started to drive to the Arcade.   
  


"Now Darien," Serena said as we drove along, "how did you know what this Nega-monster did?"   
  


How could I explain my identity to her? I was to soon.   
  


"Serena." I said after thinking for a second. "How did you know that you should get out of the theater when the monster showed up?   
  
  
  


-Serena-   
  


There was a pause in the conversation between me and Darien. After about a minute he asked me a question.   
  


"Serena."he said breaking the silence. "How did you know that you should get out of the theater when the monster showed up?"   
  


*Uh oh! He has me trapped! How can I tell him my identity? He wouldn't understand. I need more time to figure out how to lay it to him gently. I'll tell him that Molly told me.*   
  


"Molly told me after she got attacked two months ago. It was on the 17th, we had a date on that night too."   
  


*I hope he bought my excuse.*   
  


-Darien-   
  


"Oh yeah. You told me about that." I said.   
  


*She disappeared that night too.*   
  


I pulled into the parking lot outside the Arcade.   
  


"Well, we're here. You up for some dinner Meatball Head?" I asked her playfully. She gave me her puppy-dog face.   
  


"Darien, you promised." She said.   
  


I chuckled to myself. "I know Serena. It's just habit. I'm sorry." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  


We walked in and were greeted by Andrew. "Hey there you two. How are you?"   
  


"We're fine Andrew." I answered. "Can we get a booth?"   
  


"Sure." Andrew said. "Things are slow tonight so you have the pick of where you want to sit."   
  


We chose a booth away from the windows. Just as we sat down Andrew's sister, Lizzy who works as a waitress, came out and asked what we wanted to eat. We ordered two burgers, two sides of fries, and two sodas.   
  


As we ate I asked Darien a question.   
  


"Darien, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"   
  


"Sure." he answered, "Why do you ask?"   
  


"The girls and I are hanging out at the park tomorrow. Chad, Greg, Freddy (AN this is my story 

Freddy's with Lita), and Jordan (AN: Jordan is Mina's boyfriend my made up character) are going to be there too. So can you come?" I asked him.   
  


"Sure, I'd love to." he answered.   
  


We finished eating, put some yen on the counter and went back out to the parking lot.   
  


Darien drove me home. He walked me to the house and gave me a kiss on the cheek.   
  


"What time is the gang meeting tomorrow?" he asked me.   
  
  
  


"12:00 PM, we're meeting at Raye's temple."   
  


"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at 12:00. I'll meet you at the temple, don't be late." he smirked.   
  


"I won't be. I'm leaving here at 11:15 am just to be sure."   
  


"Ok. Good night Serena." Darien hugged me and walked back to his car. He got in, waved goodbye and drove off.   
  


I went inside the house.   
  


"Serena. Is that you?" my mom yelled from the kitchen.   
  


"Yeah!"   
  


"How was it?" mom asked. 

"It was fine"   
  


"Oh yeah before I forget, Amy called." mom yelled.   
  


"Thanks mom!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my room to call Amy.   
  


Ring Ring "Amy? It's me."   
  


"It was great, I just got home. Yeah, I know it's 10:30 PM." 

"Yeah he's coming tomorrow."   
  


"So what did you want to talk about?"   
  


"I know you better than that, you don't call just to ask that! So what did you really wanna talk about?"   
  


"Oh that really was it? Ok good night Amy. See you tomorrow."   
  


I finished talking to Amy at 10:45 PM. I called Mina to tell her how the date went.   
  


Ring Ring Mina! It's me, Serena."   
  


"Yeah it went great"   
  


Mina asked me all kinds of questions about my date. We talked until 11:30 PM. I told Mina that I was tired. We said good night and hung up.   
  


I turned out the lamp that rested on my bedside table, got under the covers of my bed, and fell asleep.   
  


* * *

Hi, it's me again, hope you liked it. 

Well stay tuned. And please review. 

Hotaru-Chan ^_^ 


	3. A Secret No Longer- Part 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, Hotaru-Chan here. This fic is about how Serena and Darien learned each other's identities (it's nothing like the TV show). This fic is in mainly in the point of views of Serena and Darien. Well, enjoy.**

**-name- tells who's point of view it is. **

***= thoughts**

**So now, with out further ado, A Secret No Longer: Part 3**   
  
  
  


**-**Serena-   
  


I woke up at 10:10 am. My cat, Luna, was surprised to see me awake before noon.   
  


"Well, you're up early." Luna said.   
  


"Luna, do you want to come to the park with me and the others?" I asked her.   
  


"Why not?" she responded, "There's never anything to do here on a Sunday anyway."   
  


I left Luna grooming herself on the bed and went to take a shower.   
  


[five minutes later]   
  


I got out and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. To my surprise it was only 10:15. I suddenly realized that I had some time to kill.   
  


I went downstairs, where Sammy was already watching Sunday morning cartoons. (AN: What there's nothing good on TV on Sunday. Except anime! Yea he's watching anime!) Not wanting to be late, I set my wristwatch alarm for an hour. I walked into the kitchen, got some breakfast, sat down at the table, and had a mental argument with myself.   
  


*Why can't I tell Darien about my identity?*   
  


*It's because you're afraid Serena.*   
  


*What? What do you mean? What am I afraid of?*   
  


*You're afraid of what he'll say Serena.*   
  


*No I'm not. I mean, he has secrets too.*   
  


*Oh come on! You know as well as I do that you're afraid of what his reaction will be when he finds out.*   
  


*Well then, what do I do about it?*   
  


*You figure it out girl. I'm just your imagination.*   
  


Great. First I'm talking to my cat, now I'm having imaginary arguments with myself. What else could happen?   
  


I looked at my watch, it was 10:45. I was surprised my imaginary argument took so much time. At this point both mom and dad were dressed and eating breakfast. Just then the doorbell rung.   
  


Ding Dong ****   
  


"I'll get it." I told my parents.   
  


I opened the door.   
  


The sun looked like it was right in front of our door. It cast a shadow on the person standing there. I couldn't see who the caller was.   
  


"Well, I'm glad to see that you're awake."   
  
  
  


-Darien-   
  


"Well, I'm glad to see that you're awake." I said.   
  


"Darien?" Serena said, in a puzzled voice.   
  


All of a sudden Serena's mom yelled from the kitchen.   
  


"Serena. Who is it?"   
  


"It's Darien, mom." Serena yelled.   
  


"Well invite him in." her mom yelled back.   
  


"Do you want to come in Darien?" Serena asked.   
  


"Sure." I walked into the house. Believe it or not this was the first time that I had met Serena's father.   
  


Serena's family greeted me warmly and asked me if I wanted something to drink. I declined.   
  


After I was introduced to her father, Serena asked me a question.   
  


"Darien, why are you here so early? We agreed to meet at Raye's temple." Serena asked me.   
  


"Well I thought it over and I decided that it would be better if we went over together. I hope you don't mind." I explained.   
  


"No." she said. "There isn't any problem with that. In fact I think that it's sort of sweet."   
  


Beep Beep Beep   
  


"Oops, that's my wristwatch alarm." Serena commented.   
  


"Then lets get going."   
  


"Hold on a sec, Darien. I'm going to bring Luna." she yelled as she ran upstairs.   
  


She came back down a second later with her black cat, Luna, perched on her shoulder.   
  


"Ok. Let's go." she said.   
  


We left and drove over to the temple.   
  
  
  


-Serena-   
  


We got to the temple. Raye, Chad, Amy, and Greg were already there.   
  


"Hi guys." Raye greeted us. "We're heading over to the park. Freddy, Lita, Jordan and Mina are meeting us there."   
  


"Ok." I said. "Lets go."   
  


And so we walked over to the park. When we got there. Mina, Jordan, Lita, and Freddy were already there, just like they said they would be.   
  


We said hellos, then we all lay on the ground and looked up in the sky. It was so peaceful, none of us thought that anything could go wrong. Then Luna whispered into my ear.   
  


"Serena. Grass frozen in summer."   
  


I looked on the ground and the grass. It looked like pure ice.   
  


"Amy, can I talk to you for a sec. Please?" I asked.   
  


Amy came over. I told her what Luna told me. Amy sent a telepathic message to Greg telling him to keep the guys occupied.   
  


"Hey guys, I have something to show you over here." Greg lied.   
  


Me and the other girls watched Greg lead the guys away. When they were out of site we hid in the bushes to transform.   
  
  
  


-Darien-   
  


Greg tried to lead us away from the clearing. He said he wanted to show us something. I looked behind me, all the girls had disappeared.   
  


*Where could Serena have disappeared to now? And where are the other girls?* I thought.   
  


I decided to find out where they had gone. I slipped away from the rest of the guys and went back to the clearing where the group had been. I saw lights coming from the direction of some bushes. I quietly crept over, trying to see if I needed to transform. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. The lights were coming from the girls.   
  


*What's going on? What are they doing?* I wondered.   
  


Just then the lights faded. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye, who were dressed in Sailor Scout outfits, ran away following a trail of ice. Serena was left by the bushes. Out of her pocket she drew a compact. It opened to reveal a crystal. Another light flashed.   
  


I heard Serena yell "Moon Prism Power."   
  


When the light faded Serena looked completely different. She had red jewels on her odangos and a tiara on her forehead. She wore a Scout outfit like the other girls had.   
  


My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.   
  


I was in shock.   
  


"Serena is Sailor Moon?"   
  
  
  


To be continued... 

Well? Love it? Hate it? I need to know people. So please review. 

And also stay tuned for the next part. Ya ne! Hotaru-Chan! ^_^ 


	4. A Secret No Longer- Part 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, Hotaru-Chan here. This fic is about how Serena and Darien learned each other's identities (it's nothing like the TV show). This fic is in mainly in the point of views of Serena and Darien. Well, enjoy.**

**-name- tells who's point of view it is. **

***= thoughts**

**So now, with out further ado, A Secret No Longer: Part 4**   
  


-Darien-   
  


"Serena is Sailor Moon?"   
  


I stood frozen in my tracks. I thought about it for a minute.   
  


*No. It can't be. It's must be an illusion.*   
  


*Well, if it was true it would certainly explain why she keeps running off.*   
  


I pinched myself to see if I was asleep. I wasn't, because it hurt.   
  


I looked back towards the bushes. Sailor Moon started to run after the other Scouts. I waited until she was out of site then followed the trail of ice.   
  


I followed the ice until I saw another clearing up ahead. I couldn't see any people there, but I heard screams. I transformed into Tuxedo Mask. A Nega-monster was freezing the Scouts in blocks of ice.   
  


I jumped onto a tree branch so I could take aim. I threw five red roses, one at each Scoutsicle (AN: scout popsicle). The ice cracked and the Scouts unfroze.   
  


The Scouts looked at the ice and noticed the roses. They looked at the branch and spotted me.   
  


"Thank you Tuxedo Mask!" the Scouts said together.   
  


Then Sailor Mars shot fire at the Nega-monster. The monster instantly created a shield of ice. The fire deflected off the shield and headed towards Sailor Moon.   
  


I jumped from the branch, grabbed Sailor Moon, and pulled her out of the way just in time.   
  


I put her down. "Finish it off, Sailor Moon!" I yelled.   
  
  
  


-Serena-   
  


"Finish it off, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.   
  


"Got it!"   
  


I took off my tiara, yelled "Moon Tiara Magic" and threw it at the monster.   
  


The monster was hit. It exploded. There were congratulations all around.   
  


Tuxedo Mask came over and congratulated me privately.   
  


"Nice job." he said.   
  


"Thanks" I blushed three shades of red.   
  


He jumped back into the tree and disappeared.   
  


"I wonder how Greg is doing. You know, keeping the guys occupied. "Mina commented.   
  


"Oh my god! The guys!" Amy exclaimed. "We've got to get back!"   
  


Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita, and I clicked on the middle of the bows on out uniforms, our scout outfits disappeared and we were back in our regular clothes.   
  


We ran back the way that we had come. The clearing where we had been was up ahead. We heard the guys talking.   
  


"Come on Luna can you show us where they went?"   
  


*That must be Jordan.* I thought.   
  


"Oh come on Jordan! You know cats don't talk."   
  


*That must be Darien. He doesn't know how wrong he is.* I thought again.   
  


We ran into the clearing. The guys were surprised to see us.   
  


"Luna!" I yelled, "There you are."   
  


I winked at the girls, signaling them to run over to me and give Luna lots of attention.   
  


"Where were you?" Mina said to Luna.   
  


"Meow."   
  


"Guys where were you?" Freddy asked us.   
  


"Sorry if we worried you guys." I said. "Luna ran off into the bushes. We got worried about her and went to go look for her."   
  


"Well she was here when we got back." Darien said, he looked as if he knew something.   
  


"That must be why we couldn't find her. But when we went through the trees, we saw the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fighting some kind of monster." I said, trying to make a good lie.   
  


"We got frightened and decided to come back and wait for Luna here." Lita finished my thought.   
  


"Well, we're happy to see that you girls are ok." Greg said he looked up at the sky. "It's starting to get dark out, we should go."   
  


"Ok." we all agreed.   
  


I started to walk out with the others when Darien grabbed my arm and pulled me back.   
  


"Um, Serena. Remember last night, on our date, you told me that I had some explaining to do? he asked me.   
  


"Y-yeah." I answered, my breath caught in my throat.   
  


"Well, Little Miss Moon. Now it your turn." he said looking me straight in the eye.   
  


To be continued...   
  


Well? Love it? Hate it? Should I not put a finger to the keyboard? Let me know! 

And stay tuned for part 5. 

Hotaru-Chan ^_^ 


	5. A Secret No Longer- Part 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, Hotaru-Chan here. This fic is about how Serena and Darien learned each other's identities (it's nothing like the TV show). This fic is in mainly in the point of views of Serena and Darien. Well, enjoy. **

**-name- tells who's point of view it is. **

***= thoughts**

**So now, with out further ado, A Secret No Longer: Part 5**   
  


-Serena-   
  
  
  


"Um, Serena. Remember last night, on our date, you told me that I had some explaining to do? Darien asked me.   
  


"Y-yeah." I answered, my breath caught in my throat.   
  


"Well, Little Miss Moon. Now it your turn." he said looking me straight in the eye.   
  


"'L-little M-miss M-moon?'" I stammered. "Darien w-what are you talking about?"   
  


"Don't play dumb Meatball Head. You know exactly what I'm talking about."   
  


I didn't even take the time to whine at him for calling me 'Meatball Head'.   
  


"Darien. I really don't have any idea what you're talking about." I lied through my teeth.   
  


"I need the truth now Sere..." he trailed off as Lita called our names.   
  


"Serena, Darien, come on you guys. Hurry up. We want to get back to the temple before it gets too dark."   
  


Darien wrapped his arms around my shoulders and slowly we walked over to the rest of the group.   
  


"We'll finish discussing this later, Serena." he whispered into my ear as we caught up to the others.   
  


*Uh oh. Now what do I do?*   
  
  
  


-Darien-   
  


Serena shuttered when I whispered that we would discuss it later.   
  


"Meow." Luna purred.   
  


"Serena. Don't forget Luna." I told her.   
  


I unwrapped my arms from her shoulders, bent down, picked Luna up and handed her to Serena.   
  


"If you and to other girls _did_ spend most of the afternoon chasing after her, which I don't believe you actually did, I don't think you would want to leave her here in the park." I pointed out to Serena.   
  


It was obvious to me that Serena was getting really uncomfortable. Serena grabbed my hand and we ran up to the rest of the group. We walked out of the park as a group and went back to the temple.   
  
  
  


-Serena-   
  


We walked as a group back to Raye's temple. When we got there I pulled the girls aside to talk to them.   
  


"Um, girls. We've got a problem."   
  


"What is it Serena?" Raye asked me.   
  


"Darien must have followed us when we went to battle the Nega-monster in the park."   
  


"How do you know that?" Amy asked.   
  


"Because as we were leaving the park, remember when Darien grabbed my arm?"   
  


"Yeah, what about it Serena?" Lita said.   
  


"Well he called me 'Little Miss Moon' and said I had some explaining to do." I said panicked.   
  


"Uh oh!" Mina said.   
  


"My thoughts exactly Mina. But the worst part is that I don't think he trusts me anymore. Luna what do I do now?"   
  


"Well the only thing you can do, Serena. You've got to show him your identity." Luna said in a low voice.   
  


"Lita, Mina. Jordan and I got the car and we're ready to role." Freddy called to them.   
  


"Ok guys! We'll be there in a minute." Mina and Lita yelled at once. They said goodbyes. "Serena, Raye, Amy, we'll see you tomorrow in class."   
  


Mina, Lita, Jordan and Freddy climbed into a black convertible and drove off.   
  


"Raye, I'd better get going as well." Chad said. He gave Raye a peck on the cheek and retired to his room at the temple.   
  


"I guess that means that we have to go too." Darien said.   
  


"Good night Raye. See ya at school tomorrow." I said. I gave her a hug and slapped her five.   
  


Darien took my hand in his and we walked to his car. Luna was perched on my shoulder again. We got into the car and slowly drove away from the temple.   
  


"Well now, can we continue our conversation from earlier?" Darien asked me.   
  


"I suppose so. The first thing you need to know is that Luna can talk."   
  


"Hello Darien." Luna said.   
  


Darien pulled over to the side of the road. His jaw dropped.   
  


"D-d-did Luna just talk?" he stammered.   
  


"Yes. I do talk Darien." Luna answered.   
  


The look on Darien's face when Luna spoke was worth a thousand words. It was one of those times that I wish I had a camera.   
  


"Darien." I said. "I want to be perfectly honest with you. I am Sailor Moon, I know that you already saw me transform."   
  


"Yeah. I followed you." he admitted. "I wanted to know why you kept disappearing. When you wouldn't tell me, I decided to follow you. I'm sorry."   
  


"Darien, I don't know if I can trust you now." I told him.   
  


"Would it help if I told you my secret?" he asked me.   
  


"It might."   
  


"Ok then. Serena, I'm Tuxedo Mask." he told me.   
  


I tried to keep my laughter low so he couldn't hear, but I ended up laughing out loud.   
  


"Really Serena, I am!" he said looking me in the eyes.   
  


"Darien, that's like saying my brother is a penguin."   
  


"Fine." he said, with a mischievous smile. "I'll show you."   
  


Darien put his hand out. A top-hat materialized in his hand. He threw it. The hat spiraled around him until it landed on his head. I blinked in disbelieve. Sitting in the seat next to me was Tuxedo Mask. He looked very pleased with himself.   
  


"Well?" he crossed his arms on his chest and smiled, "Do you believe me now?"   
  
  
  


To be continued...   
  


Well? Love it? Hate it? Should I not put a finger to the keyboard? Are you gonna throw tomatoes at me? Let me know! 

And stay tuned for part 6. 

Hotaru-Chan ^_^   
  



	6. A Secret No Longer- Part 6

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, Hotaru-Chan here. This fic is about how Serena and Darien learned each other's identities (it's nothing like the TV show). This fic is in mainly in the point of views of Serena and Darien. Well, enjoy. **

**-name- tells who's point of view it is. **

***= thoughts**

**AUTHOR NOTE #2: It's me again. **

**So now, with out further ado, A Secret No Longer: Part 6**   
  


-Serena-   
  


"Well?" Darien said. "Do you believe me now?"   
  


I just stared at him in disbelief. A minute ago my boyfriend, Darien Chiba, had been sitting next to me. Darien, the guy who used to like making fun of me. He was the last person I'd expect to have a secret identity.   
  


"Serena do you trust me now?" he asked gently. His question brought me back to reality.   
  


"If anything I trust you less!" I yelled. "How could you keep _THAT_ from me? What other secrets are you keeping from me?" I started to cry a little.****   
  


Darien transformed back into normal clothes.   
  
  
  


-Darien-   
  


"Serena, why didn't _YOU_ tell me?"   
  


"Luna wouldn't let me." she replied in a small voice, she was still crying a little.   
  


"Serena. I couldn't tell you because, um I didn't know how you would take it." I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I was worried about what she'd say.   
  


"Well I believe part of it. But not all of it." she said.   
  


*Damn, I think that she can see right through me.*   
  


"Look Serena. I only found out about this myself two months ago."   
  


"That's not possible. Your alter ego has been helping us for the better part of a year." she told me.   
  


"That's good to know."   
  


"So you're lying?" she asked, it was obvious that she was confused.   
  


"No, Serena. I'm not lying." I told her.   
  


I told her how every night I'd go into a sleep-like trance. I'd wake up back in my apartment wearing a tuxedo, having no recollection of my activity the previous night.   
  


"That all changed two months ago when Sailor Moon recovered the Silver Imperium Crystal changed into Princess Serenity. From then on I remembered the activity from the previous night."   
  


"Oh." Serena exclaimed. "Well, you know my secret now Darien, and you can't tell anyone."   
  


"I understand that. I was about to tell you the same thing." I told her. She looked in my eyes.   
  


"Darien, there's something else you want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes." she said.   
  


*I was right! She _can _see right through me.*   
  


"You're right Serena. You need to know this. But I don't want your pity."   
  


"Ok" she responded.   
  


I started the car again. As we drove I told Serena how I had lost my parents and my memory. I also told her about my reoccurring dream.   
  


There was a brief silence.   
  


"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Serena."   
  


"I feel the same way, Darien." she said as we approached her house.   
  


"So do you forgive me?" I asked her. I waited a second for her response, my fingers crossed.   
  


"Only if you forgive me." she replied.   
  


"Ok." I said.   
  


"Darien, I think that the other girls should know too." Serena pointed out.   
  


"Ok, Serena. I'll meet you and the others after school. Organize the girls to meet at Raye's temple."   
  


"Ok." she answered.   
  


I stopped the car as we arrived at her house. We both got out of the car. Luna jumped down from Serena's shoulder and went inside through the cat-door. I gave Serena a peck on the cheek, got back in my car and started to leave, when I heard her yell something at me.   
  


"Remember. Don't tell anyone."   
  


"Don't worry. I won't" I yelled back.   
  


I got back to my neighborhood. I parked the car in front of my apartment building. I went inside, and got into bed. I dreamt about the same girl again. But tonight it was different. I could see her face this time. It was Serena.   
  


To be continued... 

________   
  


hi people. It's me again. I know that it's not the best chapter and that it's short. But it was necessary. Sorry it this one sucks. But I'm working on the ending of the entire story. 

So even though I'll probably get tomatoes I'm going to say it anyway.   
  


Love it? Hate it? Tomatoes? Let me know people. 

Stay tuned for part 7, that is if I haven't lost my readers. 

Hotaru-Chan 


	7. A Secret No Longer- Part 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, Hotaru-Chan here. This fic is about how Serena and Darien learned each other's identities (it's nothing like the TV show). This fic is in mainly in the point of views of Serena and Darien. Well, enjoy. **

**-name- tells who's point of view it is. **

***= thoughts**

**AUTHOR NOTE #2: It's me again. **

**So now, with out further ado, A Secret No Longer: Part 7**   
  
  
  


-Serena-****

[Monday morning]   
  


"Serena." I heard a faint voice calling me.   
  


"Serena, wake up." the same person again, only this time the person shook me.   
  


My eyes opened. I saw Lita and Amy standing over me.   
  


"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" I said rubbing my eyes.   
  


"We decided to get you to school on time for once." Lita said.   
  


"Yes." Amy agreed. "Lita, Mina, Raye, and I talked on the phone last night, about Darien's suspicions."   
  


"Yeah what about it?" I asked walking over to my closet. I opened my closet and took out my school uniform.   
  


"Well we need to have a Scout meeting before school. So we had to get you up." Lita said. "Your mom let us in."   
  


"We're meeting at Raye's temple again." Amy added.   
  


"Ok guys. Wait for me downstairs. I'll be down in ten minutes."   
  


Amy and Lita left. I went to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. I packed my schoolbooks in my bookbag and went downstairs. Amy, Lita, and I walked to the temple.   
  


"Hi guys!" Mina greeted us in a cheerful voice.   
  


"Before we start I want to tell you guys that Darien knows our identities." I said calmly. "But he has a secret too."   
  


"And what might that be, prey tell?" Raye asked.   
  


"Well, he's Tuxedo Mask."   
  


Raye fell over, laughing.   
  


"Oh, that's a good one Serena!"   
  


"I'm serious Raye. He's meeting us after school to show you guys for himself."   
  


"Ok." Amy said. "After school, we meet back here."   
  


We all agreed. The five of us walked as a group to the end of the block where the temple was, then went our separate ways. Amy, Lita, Mina, and I went towards Juuban Middle School and Raye went the other way, towards her private school.   
  


We walked into Ms Haruna's classroom. She looked up to see who it was. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw me standing there.   
  


"I don't believe it!" she said. "Serena Tsukino on time for once?"   
  


*Thanks for the vote of confidence Ms. H.* I thought.   
  


"We got her up today." Lita said.   
  


"Well that would explain it." Ms. Haruna said. "Well take your seats."   
  


The desks were divided into four rows of eight. The four of us sat next to each other. It was me, then Lita, Amy and then Mina. Molly sat on my other side.   
  


As usual I daydreamed all day. When school was out I waited outside the school building for Darien. I saw his car, but he was nowhere in sight.   
  


I waited another twenty minutes. I was about to leave when I saw a tall shadow on the ground. I turned around to see Darien standing behind me.   
  


"Hi" I said.   
  


Darien didn't respond to my greeting. I noticed that his blue eyes were glassy (AN means like glazed over) and not as bright as usual. He was wearing black armor.   
  


*Something's not right.* I thought.   
  


Just then he lunged forward and tried to punch me. 

I ducked, then ran behind his car and transformed. I opened my communicator.   
  


"Girls! Transform and get down to the middle school now. Something's wrong with Darien."   
  


"How do you know Serena?" Amy asked   
  


"Because he tried to punched me, he's wearing black armor and his's eyes are glassy!" I yelled. "HURRY!!"   
  


I didn't want to hurt him, so kept dodging his punches. He kept trying to punch me. This continued for 10 more minutes. Then he stopped.   
  


I looked around. The others had appeared out of thin air and were restraining him.   
  


"How did you do that?" I asked.   
  


"Not now Serena!" Mina yelled. "Help us out here!"   
  


I took out my Crescent Moon Wand, with it I drew a circle in the air, and yelled "Moon Healing Escalation."   
  


For a second his eyes regained their normal brightness. But only for a second. After that his eyes became glassy again.   
  


He broke free of the other girls, who were still restraining him just in case.   
  


He lunged toward me again. I didn't have enough time to duck. With one of his hands he took a firm grasp on my throat and lifted me a few inches off the ground. I strained for breath.   
  


"Why are you doing this, Darien?" I gasped.   
  


"The Crystal. I'm bringing the Crystal to the Nega-verse."   
  


This wasn't the Darien Chiba I knew.   
  


"Who are what have you done with my boyfriend?"   
  


Darien tightened my grip on my throat. I drifted into semi-consciousness, I could blink, and see and hear everything, but I couldn't move. With his other hand he grabbed my locket and pulled it off my Scout uniform. I changed back into my normal clothes.   
  


He put me down, I promptly fell over.   
  


Darien smiled evilly and opened my locket. He took the crystal out of it. All of a sudden there was a bright light coming from the crystal. Everyone covered their eyes.   
  


When the light faded, Darien was wearing his Tuxedo Mask costume.   
  


"Guys what happened?" he asked.   
  


A mass of energy appeared before all of us, the energy had face.   
  


"Endymion! The crystal." said the mass of energy.   
  
  
  


"Yes Queen Metallia." Darien answered.   
  
  
  


He took a few steps towards Queen Metallia. All of a sudden he turned around and threw the crystal towards Mina.   
  


"Mina! Catch" he yelled at her.   
  


She made the catch. "Thank goodness I play vollyball" she muttered. Metallia floated towards Mina with lots of speed. "Raye! Head's up!"   
  


Raye threw the crystal to Amy. "Here it comes Amy."   
  


Amy caught the crystal and threw it to Lita. Lita threw it back to Amy.   
  


Amy missed the crystal.   
  


It landed next to my locket, which was next to me. The crystal and the locket were drawn together like the opposite ends of a magnet, until the crystal was back inside the locket again.   
  


The locket floated upward and landed where it would be on my uniform. My Scout outfit reappeared and I was brought back to full consciousness. I stood up.   
  


"Scouts! Join hands." I yelled.   
  


We all joined hands in a circle and yelled "Sailor Planet Attack."   
  


We stayed like that for about a minute. Then we looked around, Queen Metallia was gone.   
  


I ran over to Darien.   
  


"Are you ok?" I asked him   
  


"Yeah. Thanks." he answered.   
  


All of us transformed back into regular clothes. And started to walk towards Raye's temple.   
  


"Um, Serena, girls. I don't think that the meeting we organized is necessary now." darien pointed out.   
  


"Maybe not, but we have a lot of questions for you Darien."   
  


We away from the school, with the enemy gone we could be ordinary kids again. At least that's what we thought.   
  


THE END.   
  


Hi people! Well I hope you enjoyed this entire fic (all the parts). This is the end of this story. If you want me to continue with the next Enemy I will but It won't be as interesting. But hey it's your call. Let me know by reviewing. If you want an Epilogue, let me know that too. See you later. Oh yeah, side note here: my other Fic, Scouts of the Future, will also be concluding soon. 

Hotaru-Chan ^_^ 


End file.
